Good Morning Sunshine
by x-blader-girl-x
Summary: Miroku and Sango kill a demon, and Sango takes it's sword. Sango turns into a demon, and while attacking Miroku, Sango's old friend, Kiva, attacks her. Kiva gets shot by Kagome's sacrid arrow, and lives! Sesshomaru meets Kiva, and is in love! R&R Please!
1. Inuyasha's Mysterious Departure

00000000 Hi! This is my 1st story so bare with me. Please send me a review, as I need to know what I can do to improve my stories in the future. I want to become a writer some day, and I want to know your opinons! Just please no threats or anything! Thanks, Kiva.

Miroku (my parrot): This story sucks!

Kiva: Shut up Miroku! 00000000

Good Morning Sunshine  
  
Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Mysterious Departure  
  
Sango hurried to find Kagome. Inuyasha was gone! Sango and the others had been looking for him since late yesterday. Sango ran to the well. Sango knew she had to go down into the well. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Sango jumped down into the well. She appeared at the bottom, unhurt. "So much for that!" She muttered to herself and climbed out of the well. She was inside. 'I must be in Kagome's era!' She thought as she opened the doors.  
  
Sango had never seen anything like it! The streets were paved, not with dirt or cobblestone, but with asphalt and concrete. Someone drove by in a bright orange thing with wheels called a car. And a group of girls in the same outfit Kagome wore were talking to, Kagome! "Kagome! Over here Kagome! Come here!" Sango called out. Kagome turned. "Who's that?" Sue Ann, one of Kagome's friends, said. The others girls shook their heads. They didn't know her either. "Sango, what are you doing here?" Kagome said, running over to her. "Inuyasha is gone! Shippo and Kirara have been searching in the woods, and Miroku and I have been everywhere else! We can not find him anywhere! He didn't leave a note or anything." Sango whispered, and then sighed as Kagome's friends came over. Kagome nodded, and then gave Sango a just follow what I say look. "Sango, this is Sue Ann, Mary, and Ghana they are my friends from school. Guys, this is Inuyasha's little sister, Sango. She is going out with Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku." Kagome said, looking at Sango. Sango blushed scarlet at the fact of being Miroku's girlfriend. "It is nice to meet you all!" Sango said, sounding about 14. Ghana said spoke in Spanish to her friends. "Yo pensar Ella es no Inuyasha's hermana en todos." Sango listened, and replied quite calmly. "That's not very bueno madama Ghana. Especialmente cuandoel pesona de cual tu hablar tiene erudito a hablar Spanish." Kagome stared at Sango, as did her friends. "I picked it up." Sango replied simply. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later." Kagome said, and her friends chorused, "Bye Kagome!' Then walked off, whispering to one another.  
  
"You mean Inuyasha just left!?" Kagome said, after they had safely gotten up to her room, and had answered all of Sango's questions such as, 'What was that thing that ran by it was orange and had wheels? Two people were in it, listening to loud sounds. What was the loud sounds?' and 'You have your own room?' and 'Is this what you call a bed?' and, 'what's your youkai's name?' and 'How come you youkai doesn't have two tails?' Sango paused, then answered Kagome, "No, there wasn't any message or anything. Miroku said he saw him leave, but thought he was just going for a walk like he usually does." Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes. Sango smiled sympathetically. "I shouldn't worry you about this, I'm sure he's fine." But just as Sango said it, she felt Kirara and the others trying to reach her.  
  
"Kagome! We have to go back now!" Sango said, and tore outside, towards the well. Kagome followed behind her. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and plunged down into the well. Once more she landed at the bottom, unhurt.  
She scrambled up and out of the Well, hearing Miroku call for her. "Sango! Sango! We found Inuyasha, but I though I had lost you!" Miroku said, running towards her and embracing her tightly. Sango blushed scarlet, though it was dark, so you couldn't tell. "W-where is he?" Kagome said, looking at the two embracing each other. "Follow me." Miroku said, grabbing onto Sango's hand. Sango narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he was thinking. "I'm not letting go, because I don't want you to run off with that thing in the forest." Miroku replied, as if reading her mind. "What Thing?" Sango asked, as they ran towards the deepest part of the forest. "I will tell you later." Miroku said as they stopped. Sango gasped as she saw Inuyasha, and she buried her face into Miroku's shoulder, crying softly. Kagome also saw Inuyasha cruppled on the ground.

She gasped.


	2. Trip to the Hospital

........ chapter 2 is longer than Chapter 1, beacuse something bad happens. Anyway, I hope you like it, and send me reviews! Some of it is a little strange, but I think you'll get it, basically. Kiva.......

Chapter 2: Trip to the Hospital  
  
Inuyasha layed on some leaves, his Tetsusaiga laying beside him. He was covered in his own blood, and barely breathing. He had a cut on his cheek, and he couldn't move. "Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, dropping next to him. Inuyasha's eyes opened. 'Kagome' He thought, and then passed out. Sango knew what was going through Kagome's head. "Kirara!" Sango said, throwing Kirara in the air. Kirara came back down, a giant youkai. "Miroku! Kagome! Help me get Inuyasha on Kirara!" Sango cried. Miroku hesitated. "That's the first time you've called me Miroku."  
  
Sango blushed. "Yeah, I guess." She said, and Miroku smiled. "Umm... Guys a little help here!" Kagome said. Together, the three of them got Inuyasha onto Kirara. Shippo ran ahead to the well. Once they met at the well, they lowered Inuyasha into the well, Miroku with his feet, and Sango and Kagome on each arm. As Miroku and Inuyasha dropped into the well, Shippo fell. "I feel sick." He moaned. Kagome grabbed him, and jumped down. Sango sighed. "Let's go Kirara!" Kirara jumped into Sango's arms and they jumped into the well. Kagome and Miroku were already starting to pull Inuyasha up, so Sango helped, by using her hands to push Inuyasha's feet up, while holding onto Kirara and Shippo.  
  
Once they had all gotten up, Kirara turned into a giant youkai, and they put Inuyasha on her, and then Sango and Kagome and Shippo got on, as Miroku grabbed onto Sango's hands. Kirara flew them to the hospital then turned to normal again. They half carried/ half dragged Inuyasha to the emergency room. They also took Shippo in. The doctors met them with stretchers, and took Inuyasha and Shippo into the emergency rooms.  
Sango and Miroku felt very strange being in the future with their clothes and their weapons.  
"Umm.... We were at a costume party and things just got out of hand." Kagome explained to the girl at the reception office. "No, he hasn't been here before. No, he doesn't have any medical records. Their names? The one with silver hair in named Inuyasha. And the little one is named Shippo. Yes. They do have strange names." Sango walked over to Kagome. "We'll be just a second!" Sango said to the receptionist. The receptionist widened her eyes, but said nothing.  
  
"Kagome, we need to go back to our era. We stick out like a rose in the weeds. And while were there we can defeat the Thing Miroku's talking about, and still come back." Sango said, as Miroku appeared to be interested in reading a pamphlet, but was actually listening on their conversation. Kagome sighed. "Yes, that would be best. But be careful. That Thing almost killed Inuyasha. I don't want it killing anyone else." Kagome said, after a pause. Sango smiled. "Don't worry. We'll make sure to get it, and get it good." She said defiantly. "Okay. Just come back as soon as possible." Kagome said, looking at Miroku. "Oh, come on Kagome!" Sango said, but laughed nervously. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later!" Kagome said, as she returned to the receptionist. "Bye, Kagome! Tell Inuyasha to take it easy!" they called, and walked outside.  
"It'll be faster if we take Kirara." Sango said, as Kirara turned into a giant youkai. Sango hoped on, followed by Miroku. They soared far enough above the town to not be seen. They landed swiftly beside the well, and Sango holding onto Kirara and Miroku's hand, they jumped down into the well.  
  
Climbing out, they heard Lady Kaede's call. They ran to her village, and to her home. "Kaede, what's the matter?!" Miroku asked, as he saw about 20 men from the village dead on the ground. "A demon in the forest killed them all." Kaede said, looking at them sadly. "I need you guys to go and fix this problem." Kaede said, looking at them intently. "This monkey demon posses three shards. One in its head and one in each arm. Now go kill it!"  
They took off in the direction of the forest. "This thing is a demon called Lady Killer. It is a girl demon that can control men, and hair that attacks and kills. It also has a sword." Miroku said, as they ran on. "That's really weird!" Sango said, as they ran forth. They stopped in their tracks. Something was following them.  
  
.......Hi again! Hope you're liking the story so far..... Kiva........


	3. Lady Killer

00000000 3rd Chapter! It's a long one, but it should be fairly good! I haven't got any reviews yet, and so I am assuming I really suck, or nobody is reading my story! :( Well maybe my Miroku is right. Kiva

Miroku: I told you this story sucked!

Kivara: I'm gonna kill you! 00000000

Chapter 3: Lady Killer  
  
"Kirara is that you?" Sango asked, but Kirara was right beside him. A jumped in front of them. "Is that it?" Sango whispered the back of the ape towards them. "Yes." Miroku said, and then started to pull out his wind tunnel. The Demon turned around, and then threw its sword directly at Sango's heart. Sango dodged and missed the sword, only to have it turn and stab her in the back. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried, throwing her boomerang at the beast, cutting off its legs. Sango fell forward, the sword of Lady Monkey sticking out of her back. Miroku was really mad now. He threw his staff at the beasts head. He hit it squarely where the jewel shard was. The jewel shard came out, and Lady Monkey turned into a small, legless girl. Miroku grabbed Sango's Hiraikotsu. "Say your prayers, Lady Killer!" Miroku yelled, and threw the Hiraikotsu at Lady Killer's chest, cutting it in half. Miroku caught the Hiraikotsu, and then knelt down beside Sango. Sango's eyes opened. "Good fight. Could you take this sword out of my back?" She said, and closed her eyes again.  
Miroku carried Sango to the well on his back. Sitting her there, he found Kagome's first aid kit, which she had left near the well. Taking out some peroxide and some bandages, he removed the sword from Sango's back. He undid her demon slayer uniform, at least the back part. Taking out the peroxide, he poured some of the liquid on Sango's wound. He felt her body tense, and then shiver. Carefully putting on the bandages, Miroku did up her demon slayer uniform, and then took out a blanket. He covered her in it, then laid down beside her and slept.  
  
When Miroku awoke Sango was still laying down, staring at him. His arms were around her, protecting her from anything that might have come across at night. Miroku gasped. "S-sorry Sango! I-I didn't mean to! Don't hurt me!" He cried out, cowering like a little kid. Sango smiled and then kissed him. Miroku stared at her. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her. Sango blushed and turned away. "Thank you. For saving my life, and defeating the demon alone. But I can't believe that Inuyasha couldn't defeat the demon. I think that maybe it is a lot stronger to half-demons and demons. Because Kirara ran off as soon as Lady Killer appeared. What do you think, Miroku?" Sango asked, looking at him. "I think you are right, Sango." Miroku said, then went to fix breakfast.  
  
Sango sat up, and saw Lady Killer's sword. Standing up, Sango picked up the sword. She threw it at a tree, having it miss on purpose. It turned back, and stabbed the tree, going straight through it. Sango was amazed. It wasn't Lady Killer's power, it was the sword! Sango decided that Lady Killer's sword would come to use and if she could master its power, she would most likely give it to Miroku, or Kagome. With that happy fact, she tugged the sword out of the tree, and threw it at the tree again. It didn't miss, and it went straight through, and hit another tree, where it stuck. Once again Sango pulled it out of the tree. 'It left a pretty good hole in that other tree. It isn't as powerful as it turns and goes again at the enemy. But it's like a tracker, and it will keep circling until it hits.' Sango thought, pulling the sword out of the tree.  
Meanwhile, Miroku is busy cooking a breakfast of Ramen. 'Hmm.... I wonder what Sango is doing. And I guess I am kind of wondering how Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo are doing also. But mainly Sango. I hope she is alright!' He thought, as Sango walked up, Lady Monkey's sword over her shoulder. "Hello Sango. How are you feeling?" Miroku asked, looking at her nervously. He wasn't sure why she had the demon's sword, but as long as she didn't use it on him, he was okay with it. "Hello. Miroku. I am feeling mush better, thanks to your care. Are we having Ramen again?" Sango said, sitting down beside him. "Yes Sango, It's Ramen again. So tell me Sango, are you in that big of a rush to go back to Kagome's era? I personally am petrified of the demons on wheels." Miroku said plainly. Sango laughed. "You mean cars? They aren't demons; they are a transportation device they use, such as carts. And I am in no hurry to get back there either, because I don't belong there. I belong here. In this era." Sango said, smiling at Miroku, who was staring at her. "The Ramen is burning." Sango said, smiling.  
"What?! Oops!" Miroku said, and hurriedly took the pot off the fire. "Well, really hot is better than burnt." Miroku said, as he dished it into two bowls. Handing Sango a bowl and chopsticks, Miroku said, "What are we going to do today then?" Sango didn't answer, but took the bowl and chopsticks and began to eat. "You cook very well, monk." Sango said, looking at him. "Thank you Sango. But your cooking is much more superior of very mine." Miroku said, wondering why she had quit saying his name. "Sorry, I meant Miroku. I guess it's a habit." Sango said, smiling at him. Miroku grinned. 'So she really will start using my name again!' Miroku thought happily. Sango finished her bowl then stood up. "I am going to go bathe, and if you follow me, I'll slap you silly." Sango said, and then walked off to the lake.  
Miroku waited a moment, finishing up his bowl of Ramen. Then he waited until he was sure Sango had reached the lake. He then followed, and hid in the bushes, watching Sango get undressed. "Yessssssss" He said prevertedly. "Snake?" Sango wondered aloud, as she slipped into the water.  
  
Miroku watched for a bit longer, and then returned to camp. Deciding to take a nap, Miroku lies down and dreams of Sango.  
Sango get dressed, then cleans Lady Killer's sword. She throws it at the water, where it hits a rock, and cracks it open. Reaching for the sword, Sango feels as is something pushes her in. She lets out a scream as she falls into the water.  
  
Miroku awakes as he hears the scream. "Sango!" He yells, as he runs to the lake. Miroku sees someone standing over Sango, a sword over it's head, ready to strike.

00000000 Miroku: Poor Sango!

Kivara: Yeah Kiva. Don't be so mean to Sango, just because she is Miroku's girl!

Me: Shut it both of you! 00000000


	4. Now What?

00000000 Yay! I am happy! You guys truly like my story! Ok, one person truly likes my story! My chapters I have already written were far too short, so these are longer. I am on chapter 6 right now, so your going to have to wait a while while I finish that one. Of corse I'll put up chapter 5 today or tomorrow, so just keep on reading, and it gets alot better! I promise! The story is just starting, believe you me! Kiva

Miroku: Now, it's almost over, and the story does not get any better! HEHE!

Kivara: (grabs a baseball bat) Die you foul bird! I doesget better, I can read Kiva's mind! It will! (Hits him with bat)

Miroku: OW!

Kiva: Wait, you can read my mind?00000000

Chapter 4: now what?  
  
Sango sat up, and saw Lady Killer's sword. Standing up, Sango picked up the sword. She threw it at a tree, having it miss on purpose. It turned back, and stabbed the tree, going straight through it. Sango was amazed. It wasn't Lady Killer's power, it was the swords! Sango decides that Lady Killer's sword would come to use and if she could master its power, she would most likely give it to Miroku, or Kagome. With that happy fact, she tugged the sword out of the tree, and threw it at the tree again. It didn't miss, and it went straight through, and hit another tree, where it stuck. Once again Sango pulled it out of the tree. 'It left a pretty good hole in that other tree. It isn't as powerful as it turns and goes again at the enemy. But it's like a tracker, and it will keep circling until it hits.' Sango thought, pulling the sword out of the tree.  
Meanwhile, Miroku is busy cooking a breakfast of Ramen. 'Hmm.... I wonder what Sango is doing. And I guess I am kind of wondering how Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo are doing also. But mainly Sango. I hope she is alright!' He thought, as Sango walked up, Lady Monkey's sword over her shoulder. "Hello Sango. How are you feeling?" Miroku asked, looking at her nervously. He wasn't sure why she had the demon's sword, but as long as she didn't use it on him, he was okay with it. "Hello. Miroku. I am feeling mush better, thanks to your care. Are we having Ramen again?" Sango said, sitting down beside him. "Yes Sango, It's Ramen again. So tell me Sango, are you in that big of a rush to go back to Kagome's era? I personally am petrified of the demons on wheels." Miroku said plainly. Sango laughed. "You mean cars? They aren't demons; they are a transportation device they use, such as carts. And I am in no hurry to get back there either, because I don't belong there. I belong here. In this era." Sango said, smiling at Miroku, who was staring at her. "The Ramen is burning." Sango said, smiling.  
"What?! Oops!" Miroku said, and hurriedly took the pot off the fire. "Well, really hot is better than burnt." Miroku said, as he dished it into two bowls. Handing Sango a bowl and chopsticks, Miroku said, "What are we going to do today then?" Sango didn't answer, but took the bowl and chopsticks and began to eat. "You cook very well, monk." Sango said, looking at him. "Thank you Sango. But your cooking is much more superior of very mine." Miroku said, wondering why she had quit saying his name. "Sorry, I meant Miroku. I guess it's a habit." Sango said, smiling at him. Miroku grinned. 'So she really will start using my name again!' Miroku thought happily. Sango finished her bowl then stood up. "I am going to go bathe, and if you follow me, I'll slap you silly." Sango said, and then walked off to the lake.  
Miroku waited a moment, finishing up his bowl of Ramen. Then he waited until he was sure Sango had reached the lake. He then followed, and hid in the bushes, watching Sango get undressed. "Yessssssss" He said prevertedly. "Snake?" Sango wondered, as she slipped into the water.  
  
Miroku watches for a bit longer, and then returns to camp. Deciding to take a nap, Miroku lies down and dreams of Sango.  
Sango get dressed, then cleans Lady Killer's sword. She throws it at the water, where it hits a rock, and cracks it open. Reaching for the sword, Sango feels as is something pushes her in. She lets out a scream, as she falls into the water.  
  
Miroku awakes as he hears the scream. "Sango!" He yells, as he runs to the lake. Miroku sees someone standing over Sango, a sword over it's head, ready to strike. "NO! SANGO!" Miroku yelled instinctively.   
  
"You're the demon! YOU are the demon who has killed the village. You are!" The man said, poising the sword higher above his head. "You will parish, you she demon!" The man said, striking the sword inches from her head. "I missed." He said, and positioned the sword once more.  
Sango's face was in the water partially. She reached for the demon's sword in the water, and upon retrieving it, threw it out of the water, towards her assassin. It missed, and came back, going straight through his back, the blade sticking out of his heart. Slowly, the figure fell forwards, and Sango rolled out of the way. Miroku ran to her now, having been petrified by fear a moment earlier. Helping her up, Miroku asked, "Sango, what did he call you?" Sango didn't reply. Instead she asked, "Do I look like a demon?" Miroku smiled. "Of course not Sango." He looked into her soft brown eyes. Sango was worried. "He said I killed the people in Lady Kaede's village. I don't look anything like Lady Killer, do I?" Sango asked, worriedly.  
Miroku let out a laugh. "The day you look like a demon, will be the day I look like a muskrat." He said confidently. He pushed back a lock of Sango's hair, and then held her in his arms. "I was so scared I couldn't move. If he would have killed you Sango, I would have sucked him into my Kazaana for sure." (Kazaana is his Wind Tunnel in his right hand) Sango smiled. "Let's go back to Kagome's era, and tell them we haven't found the demon yet." Sango said, and Miroku gripped her hand. "This time, I won't let go ever, because every time I let you go, you always get into trouble Sango. And I always worry that I won't be able to tell you that I love you." Miroku said, and turned to her. "What did you say?' Sango asked. "I said I love you Sango-chan." Miroku said, looking deep into her brown eyes. "I love you too, Miroku-san." Sango said, as Miroku pulled her close and kissed her. Sango stiffened, but as Miroku pulled away, she put a hand on his neck, and pulled him closer to her and kissed him back. They held the kiss for what seemed like an eterinty. When the pulled away, they saw in thier eyes a deep passion only for one another, and nothing else.  
They walked to the well, hand in hand, and then plunged down into it, emerging in Kagome's era. Kirara followed behind them, as Sango and Miroku walked to the hospital, hand in hand.  
A group of giggling girls walked by, pointing and giggling, "That guy there is soooo cute!" Miroku paid no attention to them, but only to Sango, as she explained things Kagome had explained to her earlier.  
Once they got to the hospital, they asked quite calmly for Inuyasha and Shippo's rooms. "Inuyasha has room 347 and Shippo has room 345. Are you relation to them? The girl, Kagome said that they have a sister, Sango, and a friend named Miroku. Is that by chance you two?" the receptionist asked them. "Yes. I'm Sango, and this is my boyfriend Miroku." Sango said, taking over. Miroku was so pleased at being called Sango's boyfriend that he blushed. "Okay. They are on the same floor, just go to the elevators over there, push the up button, and press button #3 once you're inside. Then hang a left, and look for room 345 and 347. They are right next to each other, with a curtain in between." The receptionist said, pointing to the elevators. "Thank you." Sango said, and bowed. Then Miroku and Sango hurried to the elevators.  
  
00000000 Yay! Now to upload next chapter...... Kiva00000000


	5. The Hospital Visit and the Lie

00000000 Yay! Chapter 5! I'm so happy! Now you'll have to wait a little while while I quickly type chapter 6 up. Truthfully, I figured you guys wouldn't like my story. Yes, I will continue with it, as long as you keep checking back! If I have my way at the computer, I can get chapter 6 up by Sunday. But at the latest Tuesday. Keep writing reviews, and reading my story! Kiva

Miroku: Kivara sucks!

Kivara: No, you suck Miroku

Miroku: Kiva sucks!

Kivara: She does, really?

Kiva: I'm trying to type my story here! And Miroku, how in the heck would you know?!

Miroku: I have my ways.

Kiva and Kivara: Ok, I'm scared now. 00000000

Chapter 5: The Hospital Visit and the Lie  
  
Once Sango and Miroku had found Inuyasha's and Shippo's rooms, they knocked on the door before coming in. "Come on in." Kagome said, from where she was seated beside Inuyasha's bed. Sango and Miroku walked in uncertainly. Inuyasha was sitting in bed, an I.V. stuck into his right arm. Instinctively Miroku touched his right arm where the prayer beads were, as if holding them there, afraid they would come off. Shippo was sound asleep, and I.V. also stuck into his arm. Inuyasha had a bandage on his cheek and a bandage on his forehead. Shippo had to have a surgery on his appendix, but could go home anytime tomorrow. Although he was staying here with Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled when he saw the two holding hands. He raised his eyebrows. "Ahh, Inuyasha, I see you're feeling better. And here I thought you would be a goner, that Lady Killer demon was pretty hard on you, eh?" Miroku said, and winked at Sango. "Looks like you two had some fun. Did you kill it yet? Lady Killer or whatever?" Inuyasha said, grinning. Sango and Miroku smiled. "No, but it looks like if we didn't take you here, we could have caught her. 20 of Lady Kaede's villagers were killed while we were taking you to the hospital." Sango said, and then smiled at Inuyasha. "That demon is a handful, but she doesn't normally attack humans. Just other demons, and half-demons." Inuyasha said, blinking at them uncertainly. "Is Shippo feeling well, Kagome?" Sango said, walking towards her, still gripping Miroku's hand. "Yes, Shippo had an appendix problem, but that's all fixed now. He can go home tomorrow, but has decided to wait until Inuyasha is back on his feet. SO you two are alone for awhile longer." Kagome said, and then stood up. "I want to show Sango a few places in the mall. Miroku, can you stay here with Inuyasha and Shippo?" Kagome asked, breaking Miroku's hold on Sango's hand. Miroku whimpered slightly. "Is little Miroku hurt that Sango's leaving?" Inuyasha asked tauntingly. "Everytime I let her leave my sight, or my grip, something bad happens to her. Today some villager called her a demon and threatened to kill her! And last night, we broke up to search for Lady Killer, and she got hit in the back with Lady Killer's sword, but we never saw the she-demon." Miroku replied, sitting down next to Inuyasha.  
  
Sango and Kagome left the hospital and headed for Kagome's house.  
  
Kagome handed Sango some of her clothes. "Here, you'll blend in better. But I have to know, what happened last night when you guys got back? Tell the truth, okay Sango?" Kagome asked, after Sango had changed into a white shirt, and a blue mini skirt like Kagome's skirt. "This skirt feels strange." Sango said, pulling into down in the front, causing the back to rise. She then pulled down the back and the front at the same time, straightening it. "Well, when we got there, about 20 of the men from Lady Kaede's village were dead, and we went into the forest to find the demon, whose name is Lady Killer. This sword was thrown at me," Sango held up Lady Killer's sword, and continues on, "and I dodged it, but it turned like a tracker, and came back at me. Miroku put a bandage on it, and when I woke up, Miroku had his arms around me, trying to protect me from Lady Killer, or something of that sort. Then I went to the river and took a bath, ate Ramen, and came here. Nothing happened." Kagome wasn't so sure. "You swear Sango?" Kagome asked seriously. Sango just laughed. "Yes, I swear." She said putting her kimono in a pack Kagome gave her. "Except for that kiss." Sango added happily. "A Kiss?" Kagome said, wide-eyed. "Just a peck on the cheek, that's all. I swear." "Okay. I want to show you something I'm going to buy for you, and something I'm going to buy for me. And some things I'm going to buy for Inuyasha and Shippo, and something I'll buy for you to give to Miroku if you want." Kagome said, wanting to know the details, ut not wanting to get too into it. It was disgusting to think of getting a kiss from Miroku. She pulled Sango out the door, and towards the bus to go to the city. They would come back to the hospital after awhile.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Hospital   
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "You didn't do anything to her, did you?" Inuyasha asked him, eyes narrowing. Miroku grinned. "No Inuyasha. Of course not, I merely protected her from Lady Killer all night long. But she had a nasty gash on her back, and I had to bandage that up, that's all." Miroku said, still smiling. Inuyasha smacked Miroku. "What the hell did you do to her!?" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at Miroku in disgust. Miroku winced. "Nothing. I didn't do anything to her at all. I just made her breakfast, bandaged her wound, and watched her take a bath. Oh, and kissed her." Miroku replied calmly. Inuyasha whacked him on the head, making Miroku fall to the floor. "You kissed her!? Damn you monk! And you watched her take a bath!? I can't leave you two alone for a night can I!?" Inuyasha bellowed, and a nurse walked in. "Is everything alright in here?" She asked, seeing Miroku laying on the floor. Inuyasha smiled innocently. "Everything is fine, he's just looking for my candy that fell off the table thing. That's all!" Inuyasha said, and the nurse smiled at him. "Okay." She said, and closed the door.  
  
Shippo woke up and stared at them both. "What's the matter with you two?" He asked, shaking his head. Before Miroku or Inuyasha could reply, Sango and Kagome walked in, carrying colorful bags, and some cotton candy for the boys and themselves. "Hi guys, what are you guys talking about?" Sango asked, smiling at them. Miroku quickly got up from the floor and grabbed onto Sango's hand. "Aha! You're safe and sound I see!" Miroku cried joyously. Sango blushed. "I'm fine, Miroku." Sango said, handing him his cotton candy. "Here, have some fluffy food." Sango said, handing some to Shippo and Inuyasha. Inuyasha bit down on it, and let it dissolve in his mouth. Shippo did the same. Miroku however pulled some off and examined it, staring at the strange food. He put it in his mouth, and realized it wasn't cold like the Popsicle Kagome had once brought him. Sango and Kagome sat on a couch in the far corner, eating their cotton candy happily.  
  
After a few hours, Sango and Miroku got ready to leave, Sango's pack swung over her shoulder, like Kagome's pack she took to the feudaul era. They waved good-bye to Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome who would be staying in the hospital for a least another week. Sango and Miroku climbed onto Kirara, and flew to the well.  
  
00000000 Miroku is a parrot, he doesn't know squat. Keep in mind that I am contiuning my story, it might just take a while. Kiva :) 00000000


	6. Sango's Demon Side

00000000 Sorry this chapter is so long and isn't double spaced like people are asking. I will do that in my shorter chapters from this point, but I didn't want you to continue to scroll, and scroll, and scroll, because that gets really annoying, and I lose interest in the story! I would like at LEAST 17 reviews before I go on with chapter 7, besides, I'll need that time to write a few more chapters! I got this up on Saturday, although I promised Sunday. I couldn't wait to put on this chapter, and I hope you love it as much as I do! Kiva  
  
Miroku: I love you, know feed me again! FOr the thrid time today!00000000  
  
Chapter 6: Sango's demon side  
  
"So Sango, everything's quiet and peaceful in our era. What should we do now that we are alone? By the way, what is in the bags?" Miroku asked, staring at Sango's bags, his hand still gripping hers. Sango smiled. "You'll see tonight, Miroku. I am going down to the river to bathe and I'm going to try out the sword. I am suddenly feeling really dirty." Sango replied, looking into his eyes. Miroku just stared back a little confused. "Miroku, you can let go of my hand now." Sango said, smiling. "W-what? Oh, okay. Sorry Sango." Miroku said, letting go of her hand. Sango smiled. "Actually, if you want, you can watch me practice with the sword. It's like a tracker. It'll keep circling its target till it hits it." She said, hoping he really would join her. Miroku smiled. "Okay. Are you going to do that first, or are you going to take a bath first?" Miroku asked having a feeling something wasn't quite right about Sango.  
"How about I take a bath now, and once I'm done, we can eat a good supper, and then we can take a walk." Sango replied, going to practice with the sword after taking a bath. "Please don't burn it this time!" Sango called, heading down the path towards the river. "I won't!" Miroku called after her, holding a bright yellow bag that Sango had given him full of meat, vegetables, and fruits. She also had given him a bottle of wine, which was strange for Sango. Miroku started a fire, and put a pot of water over the fire to boil. He hurried down to the river, and watched happily as Sango took a bath. 'The many scars on her body only suppress her inner beauty, although her outside is beautiful also.' Miroku thought, daydreaming about her.  
  
Sango finished her bath, and slipped on her underclothes. She then picked up one of her bright green bags, and pulled out a beautiful cream and dark red kimono with a beautiful dark red rose. She twirled with it, and then slipped it on. She admired herself in her reflection, then she picked up the sword. A sudden coldness surrounded Miroku, as he watched horrified. Sango's hair stood on end, and her eyes turned as red as the red potion he sometimes had to drink when he sucked up poison insects in his Kazaana. She had the markings of a demon on her cheeks, and she threw the sword at a nearby tree, the sword going straight through and into another tree. She threw it twice more, before she dropped it. Her hair fell loosely to her shoulders, the markings n her cheeks disappeared. Her eyes changed back to the soft brown, and she smiled. She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, and then pulled her hair into a bun.  
Miroku blinked a few times. 'Sango turned into a demon!? A full-fledged demon!? How? No, it can't be.' He thought, pushing the thought to the back of his mind, as he went back to the campsite. He boiled some vegetables, and cooked the meat until it was nice and tender. He reached into the bright yellow bag and pulled out two glasses. He also pulled out to glass bowls, and two pairs of pretty chopsticks. "She outdid herself, ne?" He muttered to himself, as Sango walked up, holding a small brown sack, and another bigger electric blue bag. "Hi." She said shyly, smiling slightly. Miroku just gawked at her. "You look beautiful, Sango-chan." Miroku said shyly. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her lately, but he kind of liked it, though he knew it couldn't be good. Could it?  
  
After they had finished their supper, Sango and Miroku took a brief walk, where they found a vast meadow filled with flowers. It was twilight now, and Sango had brought the small brown small paper sack with her. Miroku couldn't help but wonder what was in the bag. Miroku smiled at himself. 'I'm acting like a child.' He thought happily. They walked to the middle of the seemingly endless field of flowers where they sat down. Miroku put his left arm behind his head, and laid down on his back, staring absentmindedly at his Kazaana. Sango looked slightly discouraged as she picked up a pink flower. She smiled as she cupped it in her hands lovingly. Miroku looked at it also, curious as to why Sango was giggling happily. "What kind of flower is that Sango-chan?" Miroku asked, sitting up and inspecting it closely. "It's a white flower." Sango said wisely, holding it out to him. Miroku rubbed his eyes, and blinked a few times. "It looks pink to me. Oh no! Am I colorblind?" Miroku said worriedly. "Silly houshi. It is a pink flower, but is smells white. Here, smell it." Sango said, handing the delicate flower to him. Miroku held it close to his face, inhaling deeply. A puzzled expression settled on his face. 'He looks so cute when he is confused.' Sango thought, then almost slapped herself. 'What am I Thinking?!' She thought, and started to shiver from the laughter of the trick she was playing on Miroku.  
The hentai monk pushed his face deeper into the flower, pollen rising and settling right on his nose. He turned to see Sango rocking silently with laughter. "Err, Sango what does a white flower smell like?" Sango burst into a fit of giggles, and tried to answer Miroku's question. "H-here........ L-look at you!" Sango said, still giggling, holding out a compact mirror Kagome had bought for her. Miroku was shocked that she would play such a rotten trick! "Sango, that was very mean and immature!" He thought aloud angrily.  
  
It was Sango's turn to be surprised. At this unexpected insult, Sango's bottom lip started to quiver, and she felt tears spring to her eyes. Miroku hated to see her cry, and wanted to take care of her weak moment. He embraced her in hug in a moments notice, the wandering hand finding its target. Sango stiffened in Miroku's grip. 'The Wandering Hand!' She thought and shoved him away, her eyes a brownish pink as the wilting flower that lay forgotten. Faded demon marks appeared on her cheeks and her perfect teeth started to grow fangs. Miroku yet out a yelp as a sword whizzed past him and straight to Sango's open hand.  
  
........Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo...........  
  
"Inuyasha! Quit stuffing yourself with that candy! Mom only bought five bags for the show, and you have already eaten three! Let's go already! I want to see what they are doing!" Kagome said, some what excited. The silver-haired hanyou paused in his candy eating frenzy, and muttered "Dammit Kagome!" He stuffed the pockets of his modern clothes, which consisted of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black hoodie with candies by the pound. "Okay, let's go!" Inuyasha said, helping Kagome and Shippo onto his back. He would never admit it, but it felt quite comfortable having Kagome on his back where he knew she was safe. He checked to make sure they were safely on, before speeding towards the well.  
  
Appearing in the feudal era, Inuyasha quickly picked up Sango and Miroku's scent. He jumped to a nearby branch, where Miroku was only a few feet away from where they were. Inuyasha couldn't see Sango, but he smelled foul smell. A full-fledged demon. "That bush right there has five Shikon jewel in it." Kagome whispered, pointing to a bush.  
Miroku let out a yell as Lady Killer's sword was flung straight at him. He couldn't dodge it in time, and he knew it would just come back at him. A female voice let out a shrill, "I don't think so!" As a silver thing was hurled in front of him, hitting Sango's sword and making it stick in the ground. The silver thing turned in a loop, and came back to it's owner, a woman figure in a demon slayer's costume. Sango retrieved her sword, and threw it at a tree, which happened to be the woman. As the sword came pelting towards her, she suddenly disappeared, and the sword stuck into a tree directly behind her. Sango flew towards her, claws extended, and mouth open in anger. The girl disappeared again, and Sango went crashing into a tree. The girl reappeared, and took something out of Sango's back. It looked like a small button.  
An arrow flew towards the woman, and she saw it to late. It hit her right where her jewel shards were, the right side of her waist. The woman's eyes widened in shock, as she spoke shrilly, gasping for air, "Lady Kikyo, How could you? I... your sister... her friends.... The Jewel." She fell to the ground, curled in a ball, the arrow straight through her side.  
  
"No! You shot Kiva! Kiva!" Sango cried, running to the fallen woman.  
  
00000000 Sorry. Kiva is a made-up. I will explain her in my next chapter. I'll tell you this though, tiny spoiler Kiva is Lady Kaede's friend. Kiva thought she was the only one to survive the demon slayers village, and well, she met Kaede, and wanted to help her. Keade knew she had a profession already, and told Kiva to go find Shikon no tama shards, and give them to her. end spoiler I had to add Kiva, so my beloved Miroku wouldn't die! (Don't ask me why I have a character named after myself, but, my best friend uses her in her stories, and begged me to use her also! Plus, I got a really cool deck of Inuyasha Playing Cards for putting her in! HEHE!) Kiva  
  
Miroku: I'm your beloved?  
  
Kivara: You're a hentai, my stupid parrot friend. 00000000 


	7. She's a Mystery

00000000 Sorry, short chapter. Next one is longer. Sorry no double spaces. I'm still waiting for 17 reviews, but I see you are getting bored, so I will brighten up you day with the freaky chapter! HEHEHE! I will see how you like it! Kiva  
  
Kessa: Kiva rocks, and has a strange past!  
  
Kivara: Which one?  
  
Miroku: Who cares they both rock!  
  
Kiva: Aw, thank you, Miroku! (gives parrot a treat)  
  
Miroku: Will you bare my children, Kiva?  
  
Kivara: Don't answer Kiva, just make him hang in suspense.  
  
Kiva: (to Kivara) Okay!  
  
Miroku: Yay! She'll bare my children! Let's get to it, okay! 00000000  
  
Chapter 7: She's a Mystery  
  
Kiva slowly came to, hearing words of a fight beside her. Who was bickering so much? Where was she? What about Lady Kikyo? What had happened?  
  
"I'm just saying Kagome, if that kid doesn't live, It's going to be your fault!" Inuyasha said angrily. "You're the one who told me to shoot her!" Kagome snapped back. "Yeah once! Not no 6 times!" "You're the one who whipped out your sword, and was going to cut her into little pieces!" "I didn't actually do anyth-" "If she dies, I'm going to blame you both. That's the first time I have ever been saved by someone in a battle, and it seemed as if she knew Sango. But I'm not so sure about her tricks. A tree doesn't just disappear you know." Miroku interrupted, equally confused. 'This girl has such a strange past, and I must know about it, it's eating me up inside!' Miroku thought, staring at Kiva and Sango.  
  
"Kiva! Kiva! Are you alright? My lord, she's alive! My best friend is alive!" Sango cried from Kiva's side. Kiva gritted her teeth, and opened one eye, then the other. She stood up abruptly, but dizziness also caught up with her. She was falling, again. But this time she wasn't falling to the ground, she was falling into pitch blackness.  
  
Miroku caught her before she hit the ground. Gently laying her down on the mat, he sighed. The girl who had saved him just five days ago was so beautiful. She had long brown hair that went clear to the floor, a slim and gorgeous figure, and now he realized she had emerald green eyes. Her lips were a dark pink, almost like the lipgloss and lipstick Kagome sometimes wore when she came back from her era. She had light pink flush to her cheeks (the ones on her face ( ) , and a face like Sango's. Miroku felt himself falling in love all over again, and he was just looking at her. 'What about Sango? What would she do if I fell in love with her friend? I have already told her I love her, and I would feel eternally guilty if I broke her heart.' Miroku thought to himself, settling back in a corner to sleep. Nightfall had settled long ago.  
  
.........Flashback...........  
  
(THIS IS KIVA'S FLASHBACK)  
  
Kiva was standing right in front of Sango. "Sango-chan, I don't have a choice. I must leave. I have to find Lady Kikyo's sister, and try to help her in whatever she needs. I will be back if I do not find her. Promise me you'll stay here, and help to do what we demon slayers do best. And when I come back, promise me that we'll still be friends. Okay?" Kiva said crying silently. Sango looked up suddenly. "What if I leave too, we'll never see each other again! We will always be friends, but please be careful. My little brother wanted to tell you something, but he was too embaressed to tell you. If go into to our home, he is out in the backyard. Good bye, Kiva-chan. I love you, and be careful." Sango finished, and embraced her best friend in a hug. Kiva smiled warmly at her, before stepping silently up the steps to Sango's house.  
  
She found Kohaku sitting outside, a bird in his hand. She turned into a black wolf, and padded silently towards him, sitting down next to him. He was the one who had found her like this, in the forest, a black wolf pup, curled up in a ball, shaking like mad. Kohaku had persuaded her to change into her normal form, a human, and follow him. She had, and he had taken her to the elders of the slayer village. They had gladly taken her in, and they had never spoken of that moment before.  
  
Kohaku smiled as he turned towards her. "Kiva-chan, how are you today?" Kiva turned into her normal form and smiled. "I'm good Kohaku. You had something to tell me or ask me ne?" She replied. "Kiva, I want to know something, then I'll tell you something." "Okay. What do you wish to know?" "Kiva, are you in love with someone?" "I used to be. With Shinkonsi next door." "Are you still?" "No." "Okay. This is kind of embarrassing, but when I first met you, I loved you. I loved you dearly. An I still do. Kiva-chan, I love you." Kiva shook her head. "Kohaku, you know you can't. No one can love me, because of my parents. A hanyou as a mother, and a hanyou as a father. I am a hanyou, but I'm also a shapeshifter because of my parents. I'm leaving now, before anyone else finds out. The elders are starting to get angry because I won't tell them about my past. You can't tell your sister, or she'll kill me. She is my best friend, and if you knew something about me that she didn't, she'd be mad." Kiva finished, embraced him in a hug, then gave him a kiss on the lips. "Just remember me." She whispered, and turned to leave. "Wait!" Kohaku called after her, standing up and giving her something. A shard of the shikon no tama, that no one knew about. "Here, I found this, and it reminded me of you." Kohaku said, then left. Kiva put the shard in the pouch of her demon slayer outfit, and left. She picked up her Hiraikotsu and left.  
  
......END OF FLASHBACK..........  
  
It was daylight, and Sango was still by her side, waiting for Kiva to awake again.  
  
Kiva eyes suddenly flew open. She tried to stand, but Sango pushed her back. "Sango, how is that one guy? You didn't kill him did you?" Kiva asked, her eyes slowly changing to an soft green, instead of a hard, cold green. "No, Kiva. He's alive, but I don't think he or Inuyasha and the gang are to happy with me now. We are in Lady Kaede's home right now, and Kagome shot you about seven times with her sacred arrows. I figured you'd be dead, and I guess everyne else thought so too. I mean you have a hold straight through your side. What were you doing with the Shinkon no tama jewel shards?" Sango asked her, smiling. "Inuyasha? Kagome? Aren't those Lady Kaede's friends? They need the jewel shards to defeat Nauraku, who destroyed our village right?" "Yes. How do you know about them?" "Lady Kaede told me about them. Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, and accidently broke the Shikon no tama, and now she and Inuyasha are trying to find them. I have been fighting demons and such for the Shikno no tama also. How do you think Lady Kaede has been giving them jewel shards? I have been fighting for them. Then I saw you and that one guy, and then I saw you change, and well, I had to save him." "Kagome was the one who shot you, not Kikyo." "Okay. Um... Sango, I have to tell you and your friends something." "Just wait a while, they be back soon, it's almost dinner time. What have you been eating while helping us find Jewel Shards?" "Umm... I had salmon, ramen, rabbits, berries, a demon or two, nothing special. Except I had some sake at one village, and I got an upset stomach, but that's all." "You ate a demon?" Shippo piped up, standing in the doorway, listening to their whole conversation. "Well, I guess when you are technically a demon, you can eat other demons without getting sick, or dying." Kiva replied calmly. "You're a demon!?" Shippo said, mouth agate. Before Kiva could answer, Lady Kaede interrupted from the doorway. "Kiva, you should be resting. Not gabbing away your adventures. Rest now, child, speak later." Kiva nodded, and closed her eyes. A wave of warmth washed over her, and she was soon asleep. Lady Kaede smiled at Kiva, as she would if she was her own child.  
  
Sango found Miroku up in a tree, resting there as Inuyasha would. Sango climbed up, and sat down, facing him.  
Miroku opened his eyes, and pulled her onto his lap, as if she was a young child. Sango smiled at him. "Well 'ello to you too, Miroku." Sango said, kissing him. Snuggling in the warmth of his body, she felt suddenly safe. Miroku smiled at her. "Is she awake? She is okay, ne?" He asked, suddenly feeling very guilty of the reason the brown haired demon slayer was hurt. "Yes she is fine. She awoke a little while ago, but is asleep now. She has much to tell us all." Sango replied calmly. "That is very good news." Miroku said, his hand wandering to where it was not welcome. Sango's face turned red. But before she could do anything, Kirara and Samron appeared. Samron was in his demon form, which was much different than Kirara's. Samron and Kirara were side by side, both in there demon forms. Samron's blue eyes showed what had happened. Danger. 'Inuyasha and Kagome had went of by themselves into the forest!' Sango thought, and hopped on to Kirara. "Miroku, get on to Samron now!" Miroku tried to climb onto Samron, but was thrown off. Instead he climbed onto Kirara, and Kirara took off towards the battle, but Samron headed towards Lady Kaede's hut.  
Kiva awoke. She quickly slipped on her demon slayer outfit, and grabbed her Hiraikotsu. She also grabbed Sango's, and hopped onto Samron, holding onto Samron's fur to steady herself. Then they took off towards the battle.  
  
00000000 Aha! Another battle. What will happen? Only I know! Lol! Well, Miroku is very scary right now, he won't quit asking me to bare his children. Kiva  
  
Miroku: But you said okay!  
  
Kivara and Kessa: HAHAHAHA! Just bare them already Kiva!  
  
Kiva: He's a parrot! A Parrot! NO! SAVE ME!!!!00000000 


	8. Chapter 8: The Strange Battles and the S...

00000000 NO ONE IS REVEIWING! IN OTHER WORDS, NO ONE IS READING!!! I WILL NEED AT LEAST 10 MORE REVIEWS, OR THIS STORY ENDS HERE!!! IS NOT HAVING GOOD DAYS ANYMORE, SINCE SCHOOL IS STARTING. I MIGHT NEVER EVEN PUT UP CHAPTER 9, BECAUSE I HAVEN'T GOTTNE A REVEIW SINCE CHAPTER SIX. READ, REVIEW, AND BE HAPPY, OR I'LL SHOOT!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the song sang in this chapter, nor Inuyasha. Do not sue me. I do have the CDs though. Muhahaha Kiva  
  
Songs and who they belong to:  
  
It Gets Me Going : Spymob  
  
Good Morning Sunshine : Aqua  
  
I Cut Myself, Too : GOB  
  
I do not own any other songs I may write in my stories, and I will put the real name of the song and artist who sang it here. IT I own anything I will put a CLAIMER sign on it. Thank you, Kiva Hiare and Kivara Jamira  
  
00000000  
  
Chapter 8: The Strange Battles and the Singer  
  
They arrived at a horrible scene. Bodies were strewn about, and a humongus demon was holding onto Sango, who was unconscious. "Sango!" Miroku called weakly, on the ground, bleeding from who knows where. His robes were covered in blood, and he was lying on the ground, beside Kagome and Inuyasha. Kirara was in a tree, in her demon, and bleeding badly from her side. Inuyasha's sword was 16 feet away from him.  
  
Kiva let out a sigh of pain, as she and Samron sped towards the giant demon. Kiva threw Sango's Hiraikotsu, cutting off the demon's arm, which was holding onto Sango. It fell to the ground, protecting Sango's body. "Mesagiu you die today!" Kiva yelled to the demon, her former wounds seemed to be healed instantly. The giant demon turned at the sound of his name. "Oh! I see I have met the famous Shape-shifter hanyou, Kiva!" Mesagiu chuckled happily. "You wish to die, as these villagers have, not to mention Lady Kikyo, Inuyasha, the monk, and that demon slayer?" He said, suddenly serious.  
  
"You are the one to die, Mesagiu!" Kiva said, throwing her Hiraikotsu at his left leg. It sliced straight through, and Mesagiu laughed. He regrew his leg, and laughed harder. His hand was gone though. Kiva was slightly shocked, but remembered what had happened last time her and her real family had met Mesugiu. Her parents had both died, but she had defeated him, and left him alive. Her blood boiled, and she felt she had to change into her true form.  
  
"Samron! Attack with water!" Kiva yelled, jumping down from him. She was in her true form, which consisted of kitsume tail, human body, and Inu-hanyou ears. She still had her brown hair , and so her ears were brown as well. Fangs, claws, and electric blue eyes completed her look.  
  
As Samron came back from his water attack, which had knocked Mesagiu over, he sniffed at Kiva. Her scent had changed, again.  
  
"Now, Mesagiu, I'll defeat you again, and kill you!" Kiva yelled, jumping towards him, and attacking his chest. Mesagiu wasn't prepared for such an attack, and grabbed Kiva by the hair.  
  
Kiva swung her legs up, and locked them around Mesagui's wrist as he got up. She quickly dug her claws into his palm, making him let go of her. She swung up, and ran four- legged up his arm, and sat on his shoulder, and said a few words to him. Mesagui looked shocked, and picked her up again, and sat her down on a large boulder. He bowed to her and left as quickly as he could.  
  
Miroku stood up with much trouble, holding onto his staff for support. Samron came down beside him, and lowered his body, so Miroku could climb on. Miroku did, and they flew to where Kiva was sitting, humming quietly to her self. Miroku cocked his head, as he looked at her. 'human body, ears like Inuyasha, but tail like Shippo. Her parents must have been a half-demons, one half-kitsume, and the a other half-Inu hanyou. Damn, she looks so cute in her true form!' Miroku thought, grinning. Kiva turned to him uncertainly, but continued to hum.  
  
Suddenly she broke out in song, "It gets me going in ways that I can't explain, Never good time of rooting seldom changes. It gets going in ways that I can't explain." Kiva stopped, as if realizing Miroku was here.  
  
"Sorry, I'm no good, I'll quit." She said, bowing her head in shame. "No, no I'm honored to know such a beautiful woman, who can sing equally as beautiful. Please sing some more, before we have the task of healing the wounded, and making graves for the dead." Miroku replied, sitting down next to her. "Well, okay. I'll sing a different one, okay?" Kiva said, glad someone was sitting next to her. Everyone was usually scared when she was in her normal form. The first time she had shown Sango her real form, Sango had fallen over, and curled in a ball, petrified.  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine, you are my only light, lying with me by your side, you keep me one more day, just stay with me. Good Morning Sunshine you're with me all day, just don't let the rain pass you by. When it's cloudy or windy, and the snowflakes arrive, you somehow must make me; make me feel I'm alright." Kiva sung, and then smiled at Miroku.  
  
"Did you make that song up?" Miroku asked, looking into her electric blue eyes. Kiva smiled. "Yes, I made up the words." She said shyly. Miroku smiled. "Beautiful. Just like you." Miroku said, and leaned in to kiss her. Kiva stood up suddenly. She sniffed the air. "Do you know a full demon named Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands?" Kiva asked suddenly. "Yes. Why?" Miroku answered, sadly. She wouldn't let him kiss her, and with her tail there, his hand couldn't do anything either. "He is approaching with a little child name Rin. If I were you, I'd get Inuyasha, Kirara, Sango, Kagome, and yourself out of here quickly. Take them to Lady Kaede. I can take care of him." Kiva said, and turned into a full fledged demon.  
  
Miroku stared at her new form, a wolf-like tail, two silver lines on her face, cold blue eyes, and a white diamond mark on her forehead. On her body was a silver off the shoulder dress with white, black, and blue stripes. She had a silver shoulder band on, and her hair swirled in the breeze.  
  
"Now, please. Go now. Samron will take you. I'll help." Kiva said, as Samron, with a burst of blue flame, turned into a larger version of his demon self. Kiva gently picked up Kagome, Inuyasha, Kirara, and Sango and sat them on Samron. She then dug a large hole, and put all the dead bodies in it. She covered them with the dirt. Miroku just sat here, watching as Kiva moved at an incredible speed for her being so badly hurt the other day.  
  
Kiva stopped, and clutched her side where the arrow had gone straight through. "Ouch. I forgot about this." She said, but then straightened up. "Sesshomaru is coming. You better get going." She said, and skipped over to Miroku. "You need to go now. I'm serious." She said, almost in a child-like voice. Miroku stood up with difficulty. "Don't die, and don't fight him unless you have too, okay?" Miroku said, then climbed onto Samron, waved goodbye, and flew towards Lady Kaede's hut. Kiva sighed as he disappeared into a steady settling fog. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' She thought, and turned to where her next opponent would appear.  
  
"Rin, stay here, in the bushes." Sesshomaru said, and then was followed by an 'Yes Lord Sesshomaru.' By Rin. Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows, and advanced towards Kiva, walking slowly.  
  
"I am-"He started but was interrupted by this demon goddess. "You are Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. And you have interrupted my conversation with someone." Kiva said, cold blue eyes narrowing. A sharp wind past them, and the both looked to the east. Koga appeared and smiled. "I'm-"He started, but both Kiva and Sesshomaru interrupted him. "You are Koga, a wolf demon." They both said together. They looked at each other, and a slow smile came upon their lips. "And you are interrupting a very important conversation I am having with this Demon Goddess." Sesshomaru said, and then added. "You wish to fight, yes?" Koga eyed them both. "Umm... I guess. I actually wanted to know why I suddenly scented a new full fledged demon. But a fight sounds good; I'll fight you for the Demon Goddess." Koga said, smiling.  
  
Kiva's smile disappeared. 'Not again!' She thought, looking at them both fearfully. Sesshomaru grinned at Kiva. He walked up to her, and whispered, "Hey, this'll be easy. I'll kill him, easy. Don't worry, I won't make you 'my woman' or so he says in his world." Kiva smiled and whispered, "Don't kill him, he'll just run away if things get too bad." Sesshomaru smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Okay, wolf. I accept your challenge, and the award is this Demon Goddess. Die. Koga." Sesshomaru said, and they engaged in a battle.  
  
Koga did a flying punch, in which Sesshomaru easily dodged. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, the Tolkegin, and stabbed Koga in the chest.  
  
"Oops." Sesshomaru said, and then walked back over to Kiva. "You have the Tensiga, correct?" Kiva asked, uneasiness in her voice. "Yes. I have the Tensiga, and the Tolkegin. Why?" "Bring him back to life." "Once again, why? He is only a pathetic Wolf Demon. Do you wish to go to him?" "No, I do not wish to become his woman. And he is a pathetic Wolf Demon, but he is supposed to marry Megumi, a Wolf Demon from another pack. Megumi once helped me in battle, and now I would like to help her, by saving her mate." "Okay. But only because I see the situation, and wish to help you." Sesshomaru said, and pulled out the Tensiga, and slashed the messengers from the other world.  
  
Koga opened his eyes. He stood up, and saw he had a hole right through his chest. He was slightly shocked to still be alive, but he had to leave or he probably would be dead. He didn't like the way 'that damned brother of mutt- face' was staring at him anyway."Well, I'm off!" He said, and and left in cyclone of wind.  
  
Kiva started to sing again. "Why you were down, and looking for someone to follow, misunderstood, I understood you well .If it'll seize your mind, your not putting me out tonight. Don't you think you need sometime I'm not putting you in tonight. If it'll seize your mind you're not putting me out tonight. Don't you think you need sometime I'm not putting you in tonight. And it helps to know, to know you're not alone, your not screwed up just waiting patent just waiting for the call. And just like you now and then I cut myself to pieces, and it rains and pours but it doesn't make any sense. .If it'll seize your mind, your not putting me out tonight. Don't you think you need sometime I'm not putting you in tonight. If it'll seize your mind you're not putting me out tonight. Don't you think you need sometime I'm not putting you in tonight." Sesshomaru was staring at her, a look of amazment on his face. "Am I really that bad?" Kiva asked, a frown on her face. "Who ever told you that you were a bad singer?" Sesshomaru asked. "I would like you to answer my question before I answer yours." "No, actually you are quite a good singer." "Thank you. No one ever really told me I was bad, just ever time I finish people all stare at me like you were, then they just leave." "I see." Sesshomaru sat down next to Kiva, looking to the bush where Rin and Jakken were spying on them. "I'll be right back." Sesshomaru said, and then walked over to the bush.  
  
Rin saw Lord Sesshomaru before Jakken did, and ran back to where Lord Sesshomaru had told them to stay. Sesshomaru grabbed Jakken by the nape of the neck and threw him against a tree. He then turned at looked at Kiva, who was sitting there staring into the forest, her hair dancing in the breeze.  
  
Jakken walked over to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me for asking, but do you like the Demon Goddess? And do you know her name?" Jakken asked, looking at Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru turned back to Jakken. "Is it that obvious?" He asked, his eyes showing his emotion towards the unknown Demon Goddess. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." "Should I ask her for her name?" "Of course you should Lord Sesshomaru!" "Did you hear her sing earlier?" "She sings quite beautifully, Lord Sesshomaru." "What does Rin think of her? Rin come here!" Rin popped up from one of the nearby bushes. "I think she is beautiful Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said, coming to them. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jakken started to have a very important conversation about the mysterious Demon Goddess, but wasn't paying attention to what the Demon Goddess was doing.  
  
Kiva stood up, and turned into her true half demon form, after making sure Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention. She walked into the forest, where she was met by Samron. "Samron, lets go back now, before the others start to worry." Kiva said, looking to the sky. It was past dusk, and it was almost 11:00 Kiva assumed. As they flew at an incredible speed towards Lady Kaede's home Kiva was thinking, 'I hope he doesn't come back, to find that my scent has changed, and I have just disappeared. I hope he forgets about me, and I hope this pain doesn't make me pass out. Mesagiu hurt me much more than expected. If I hadn't been there, Mesagiu would have killed Sango and her friends. I hope Lady Kaede is here. Oh no! I'm starting to get dizzy again...' Kiva thought, as she suddenly slipped off of Samron, as they were heading in for a landing.  
  
Miroku was watching them fly towards them, and saw Kiva fall. He started to half run, half limp towards her, she seemed to be falling so slow. He out strechd his arms, and caught her. 'Wow, she is so light! She must only weight about the same as a 7 year old child. What has she been eating lately?' Miroku thought, as Samron circled, and landed as a small demon beside him. Samron let out a small mew, and followed Miroku inside Lady Kaede's crammed hut. Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha were all laying on mats. He had a mat out too, that is where he was supposed to be. A mat was also out for Kiva, it was right next to his; he had made sure of that. He laid her gently down on her stomach, because of all the scratches and things that were on her from fighting Mesagiu. Miroku stared at her for quite some time, before settling down next to her and sleeping.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't find the Demon Goddess anywhere. He sat on the rock where he had last seen her and thought to himself, 'Demon Goddess, I shall find you again, and I shall ask you to be my servant, as Jakken has excepted forever more. Or if are willing, I will make you my mate. Unless you are taken, then I shall kill him. I shall kill anyone who ever tries to hurt you, I swear to it. And I shall find out your name. Your scent is gone, but I know you were real. I could smell your blood on your. Real blood. And I shall help Kagura as I have promised. I shall kill Narauku, and I shall kill my insolent half brother, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, you will die.'  
  
00000000  
  
I hope you liked it. I have to have strange things happen, or I'll lose interest in it, and just abandon my story. Please no more death threats. How did you evil people (Who send me death threats) get a hold of my e-mail???? Anyway, please don't get made at me for if I didn't spell tolkegin and tensiga right. I can't spell tetsusiga right either. I'll keep on writing, if you keep on reviewing and reading! Kiva  
  
Kivara: You forgot something Kiva!  
  
Kiva: Oh yes, I'm too magical for words! I shall now leave you on that thought. I still haven't put up a fluffy chapter, but I will. Maybe between Sango and Miroku? Or between Kiva and Sesshomaru? Kiva and Miroku? (Miroku is in a tiffy. Will he choose Sango or Kiva? And Sesshomaru has feelings for Kiva, and doesn't even know her name! Will Inuyasha benefit from this, and what the heck is Inuyasha and Kagome gonna do? Does Samron like Kirara? These I don't know yet! Any Ideas?) This story is slowly unfolding in my hands, and not even its creator knows what will happen!!!!MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Kiva  
  
Kivara is trying to make this sound like me, please ignore all below!  
  
I AM TOO MAGICAL FOR WORDS!!! ALL HAIL THE TRUE DEMON GODDESS!! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Please ignore what is above this, that is Kivara, trying to tick people off again! (rolls eyes at Kivara) Kivara yells, "But you are the true Demon Goddess!" Miroku, go get the pointed stick, okay?  
  
Miroku: Okay! (goes and gets pointed stick and hands it to Kiva)  
  
Kiva: Thank you! Oh Kivara..... (beats Kivara with pointed stick) 00000000 


End file.
